


Svyatki and Candy Canes

by NinaZeniksCleavage



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Anal Play, Candy Canes, Christmas, Cursed, Food Kink, Gay, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Smut, dirty - Freeform, dumpster fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaZeniksCleavage/pseuds/NinaZeniksCleavage
Summary: Aleksander stops by with a Svyatki gift for Nikolai....
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov
Kudos: 10





	Svyatki and Candy Canes

Nikolai woke the morning of Svyatki feeling cold and underwhelmed. Alina was spending the time with Malyen and Tolya and Tamar had some weird sibling hunting ritual that they were off to do leaving him all alone.

He got up from the warmth of his bed and rubbed his eyes, yawning. The fire had gone out in the night and he could see his breath before him. Staying at the little palace was far less luxury than he was used to and he hated to admit it annoyed him slightly to have to light his fire himself.

Once his heat was restored, Nikolai grabbed for a bottle of wine that had been left open on his table and took a long, deep, drink. Was he doomed to live like this forever? Vying for the affection of a girl who had two other men on her mind? And what of Aleksander? He had caught The Darkling staring at him from across the courtyard two days ago and it wasn’t his typical murderous glare. In fact, one could have mistaken it for desire.

Nikolai shuddered at the thought. 

He wasn’t closed off to the possibility of being with a man, only of being with THAT man. The one who was determined to make his life a living hell every time his eyes opened. The one who was his competition for Alina’s affection the one who--

A knock came on Nikolai’s door and he went to it after downing more wine.

As the wooden barrier swung open, he found that he was looking into the steel gray eyes of the man he’d been desperate to avoid. The man who was somehow always on his mind.

The Darkling walked forward, a shiny, green, package in his hand.

“Good Svyatki Sobachka,” The Darkling said softly, pushing past Nikolai and tossing the gift down onto the table. Nikolai dove for the wine as it was nearly knocked off and caught the package just barely.

“What do you want Aleksander?” He asked slowly, watching as The Darkling sat down on his bed. The Darkling looked about the room and scoffed.

“I thought I gave you better accommodations than this. No matter though, I’ve brought you a gift.”

Nikolai looked at the shiny package in his hand and resisted the urge to shake it.

“Why?” he asked simply. They weren’t enemies per say, but friends was definitely not it. Associates might have been the closest.

“Because it’s the holidays, and I wish to thank you for your loyalty.”

Nikolai nearly choked on the very air he was breathing.

“Loyalty?”

“Yes.”

“What loyalty? I work for you OCCASIONALLY. Nothing more. Don’t forget who is the prince of Ravka.” Nikolai was shocked at his irritation but still, the Darkling needed to remember his place.

Aleksander got to his feet and walked towards Nikolai, getting nearly too close for comfort and Nikolai backed up, present in hand, his back hitting the stone wall. Aleks closed the distance between them and got so close that their bodies were touching, their faces barely further apart. Nikolai could feel The Darkling’s hot breath on his face and noted that he smelled like cedar and lemon, a delightful, fresh smell he hadn’t been expecting.

The Darkling put his hands against the wall above Nikolai and smiled coldly.

“Well… aren’t you gonna open it?” he asked with a whisper that was sharp like a knife. Nikolai could feel his fingers tremble, but he lifted the package up between them and slowly pulled the paper away. Inside it was a tin, decorated with Ravkan yule symbols and gold trim.

Nikolai pried the tin open and found that inside was a dozen handmade mint twists. 

The smell alone was divine, but when The Darkling pulled on free and stuck it in Nikolai’s mouth, the prince could have melted along with the sugar. He groaned with happiness at the sweet saccharine and Aleksander raised an eyebrow.

“That good huh?” 

Nikolai forgot himself momentarily and nodded, then regained his composure and attempted to push past Aleks and put distance between them. But The Darkling was faster, and grabbed Nikolai’s wrist, pinning him in place and pulling the mint stick from his lips and taking it between his own.

“You think you can get away from me that easily Sobachka?” Nikolai could feel something strange turning over within him and he tried to tug his arm away. But Aleksander’s grip was firm and the prince furrowed his brow in frustration. “I’ve been watching you Nikolai, I saw you with that Grisha boy…”

Nikolai blanched. The “boy” in question was a young alkemi who Nikolai had been trying on his sexual curiosities and had found him to be rather amusing. The young man was smitten with him, of course, and the pair had spent many an afternoon with Nikolai enjoying the feeling of the lad’s mouth around his cock.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nikolai said, his entire face going red, and a heat creeping down his neck. The Darkling ran a hand roughly down Nikolai’s cheek and grabbed him forcefully around the throat, causing the Prince to flail and attempt to punch him. 

But Aleksander closed the space between them entirely and pressed his lip roughly to Nikolai’s own and shoved him back into the wall.

The mint stick passed between their two mouths and The Darkling choked Nikolai harder, pressing his groin against the prince’s. Nikolai, for all his gasping, felt himself harden at the weight of Aleksander’s body against him, and he fought as hard as he could to escape, an ache growing to give in.

“Please…” Nikolai gasped, “I can’t.” But he felt his knees weaken and he landed on them, Aleksander pressing his face deeply against the crotch of his pants. 

Nikolai could feel wetness forming at his tip, aching from his own hardness, and he breathed in The Darkling’s scent eliciting a moan. Aleks thrust his hips against the prince’s face, groaning low, then he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his length forth. Nikolai’s eyes widened in surprise as the Darkling presented much more than the prince was expecting.

“Put it in your mouth, Nikolai…”

“What? I don’t, I mean I couldn’t--”

“Now.”

Nikolai’s head was spinning, but he leaned in and took the Darkling’s nearly solid length into his mouth, the saltiness of his skin flavoring his tongue. Nikolai gagged at the intrusion to his senses but Aleksander held him in place, driving his cock deep into Nikolai’s throat. The prince choked and drooled all over the appendage as the dark haired man thrust again.

“This is simply a preview of the way I intend to handle your country bastard prince. First I will make you my bitch and then I will take it all away from you.”

Aleksander reached down and grabbed the beautiful blonde by the jaw and tossed him onto his hands and knees against the cold wooden floor. Nikolai’s heart pounded with fear and desire intertwining, his own hardness threatening to burst free. The Darkling reached down, sinking to his knees and unfastened the prince’s trouser, dropping them down off his hips and to the floor, then poised his cock to enter him.

Suddenly though, he paused, seemingly having a delicious idea as he drew forth the peppermint stick he’d been enjoying.

“I hope you realize that this is happening whether you want it to or not…” Nikolai shuddered at his words but, at the same time, felt a drip slide from his cock onto the floor. He nodded with nervousness, his whole body a pit of fire and need.

“I...wont deny you…” he said softly. The darkling laughed sardonically then plunged one end of the candy into Nikolai, thrusting the thin sugared treat in and out of him. The hard end of it poked Nikolai in all the right place and he felt the urge to spill himself on the floor, but he wasn’t willing to give The Darkling that satisfaction, not yet.

Aleksander thrust the mint again and again until Nikolai was sliding himself back onto it, then he withdrew it and licked every inch.

“Even your insides taste of luxury you swine…” Nikolai trembled at the intensity of the statement, but only had moments before The Darkling was, himself, fully inside him.

Aleksander thrust over and over again, Nikolai’s cries stifled by the bit of his own bloody lip and it wasn’t until Aleks had filled him to bursting that he stopped, leaving Nikolai panting on the floor.

The dark haired man’s seed dripped from the backside of the prince and a lust filled rage burst through him just as a heavy thud impacted his ribs. The Darkling had hauled off and dug his boot into Nikolai’s side. This was the final straw.

Without pulling his pants back up, and indeed stepping out of them, Nikolai returned the favor and wrapped one large hand around Aleksanders throat, shoving him backwards onto the bed, utterly unstable.

Nikolai yanked the black, ceremonial trousers from Aleksander’s body and without any preparation, shoved his thickness into the Grisha of darkness.

The Darkling’s insides clenched against Nikolai and a hysterical laughter burst from the princes lips.

“You think you, a worthless worm could fuck my country? My beautiful Ravka? You only dream of it.” Over and over again he slammed into Aleksander, the latter crying against each thrust, attempting to get free and Nikolai blocked every attempt. “You could never take it from me because no matter who I choose to bed I will always be in charge. Any perceived advances come at my will alone.”

The Darkling abandoned his fight and a loud moan echoed off his lips and the stone walls.

“Yes…” he begged, “Have me, use me to your will.” Nikolai quickened his pace, going dangerously deep inside his submissive.

“Oh I have… and I will continue to do so…”

“Yes… please...Nikolai… Sobachka…”

Nikolai reached out a hand and began to stroke Aleksander’s already re-hardening length and grinned psychotically as the essence of him drooled forth.

“Yes… you will bend to my will...the prince of Ravka… you will serve me as I wish.”

With that, he exploded into The Darkling, simultaneously tugging at him and bidding his counterpart follow. In a disparity of only moments, his demand was fulfilled.

Nikolai pulled out of him and hauled off into a punch, slamming his fist into The Darkling’s face.

“Now get the fuck out of my room. And don’t show your face here again…”

The Darkling’s expression was one of shock and awe as he got to his feet and pulled up his pants, trudging slowly, guiltily away.

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Lantsov…” Aleksander said softly, trudging for the door and reaching for the tin of mint sticks. 

Nikolai turned, arms crossed and looking smug.

“Sounds like you shouldn’t doubt me again. And oh--you can leave the candy.”

  
  



End file.
